Wanting a Family
by TheTornPage
Summary: How Tony Stark decided he wanted a family. {Crappy summary, but this is just some drabbles that kind of make up a story about steve and tony becoming a super family} (Alternative Universe) STONY -M for language-
1. Chapter 1

Tony wasn't sure how to be a family man.

His father was distant, held high expectations, and was usually only good company with, well, company. Howard Stark had left his son with a lot more than just a business and billions of dollars. Howard left his son with baggage and a bad case of daddy issues.

When Tony was born it was as if his father expected him to be a smaller version of himself. Tony wasn't allowed to play sports, but had to keep in top form. He attended the most advanced private academic academy the world had to offer. So from birth he was molded by his father to be the next face of Stark Industries. (Except his father was never around, so he was molded by teachers, coaches, tutors, nannies, etc.)

By his early twenties he'd made the final decision that kids were out of the question. He did not want to be responsible for creating another human being like himself. For years as a wealthy Playboy, it was easy to avoid getting tied down. He honestly didn't have any worries at all until he and Pepper got together. Yet, even then he didn't find the idea of having a family very appealing. He still had that underline fear that he would royally fuck up a child if it was cursed with his genetics.

Pepper broke it off with Tony just a few months after the Stark tower became the Avengers tower. So Tony thought he was safe from ruining the human race.

That was until he was swept off his feet by a certain Captain in a night of frustrated drunkenness. Filled with hard kisses and ruthless touches. They were so angry at the world with no one left to cling to, so instead of clinging to each other; they tore each other apart instead. After a few weeks of brutal fucking, Steve called a cease fire and asked for a negotiation. Tony argued that he wasn't good at talking and all the mushy shit known as "Emotions".

 _"_ _I'm telling you Steve, if we get into this and it becomes something more than venting. I will fuck it up. I always do. So just don't start. We have a good thing going here." Good is never enough for Steve, he knows there is always a way to make something better. Steve viewed people as Tony viewed machines. "It doesn't have to be like this Tony, you know it. We've gotten too used to each other to just keep hurting each other. Let's talk it out." Steve presses Tony in a way that makes him cross his arms and pout. He won't give in. Captain America does not control Iron Man._

Or at least that's what he had told himself at the time. Not two hours later was Steve Rogers at the door to his workshop on one knee claiming that if Tony couldn't deal with the bullshit of a proper relationship, they could skip that part and just get married. Tony stood there for a good three minutes trying to come up with a good enough reason to say no. But even with all the scenarios his genius mind had cooked up, he found himself whispering "Yes".

Now here they were, nearly two years later and considering adoption. As a gay couple Tony almost thought it was safe to have a family. Steve balanced out all of his imperfections, improved some of them! And with adoption, he doesn't have to worry about genetics! It's a win win! Even if he fails as a father, Steve will be right there and if anyone deserves to be America's greatest dad. It's fucking Captain America.

So no, Tony Stark did not consider himself a family man.

BUT! Tony Stark-Rogers, would do anything for Steve.

"I can't believe they actually mail you pamphlets with pictures of kids to adopt. That is so disgusting, I don't want to get a child from these people who use kids like models for money. But- I also want to save all these little smiling faces." Tony is angrily flipping through adoption catalogues. He and Steve have been on the hunt for weeks trying to find the best place to consider an adoption.

Steve nods his head from the other end of the couch. He has too large leaflets in his hands and a deep crease in his brow. "This isn't how it worked when I was younger."

Tony scoffed. "Hell Steve, this isn't how it was when _I_ was younger. This is bullshit."

Steve sighs and tosses the papers onto the glass coffee table in front of him. Steve has on a pair of well fitted sweats (because even in casual lazy day wear, Steve can't have baggy clothing) and has left himself shirtless. Which is an unusual feat, Steve is modest and has always had a strong belief that outside of the bedroom, you wore proper clothes. The fact that Steve was laid out across the couch without a shirt and hadn't even mentioned the fact that Tony's iced coffee wasn't on a coaster; was unnerving. "Maybe this isn't a good idea."

"Steve we've talked this out before, it's going to be-"

"You can't say it's going to be fine Tony." Steve swings his legs off the couch and stands up, ruining a frustrated hand through his hair. "Come on, we can't keep kidding ourselves thinking that this is a good idea. We both know that it's not a good idea."

Tony groans. He knows this tone Steve is using on him. Now he's starting to see why Steve has been so off. "Steve, our child isn't going to be abandoned."

Steve rolls his eyes and turns away from his husband. "Yeah, Tony. Both my parents died at war. I'm sorry if I have a little trouble thinking that's not how it's going to be for us."

Tony rises from the couch and approaches Steve slowly. "Steve, you didn't have anybody. Our kid will. Even outside of the avengers, Pepper, Happy, Agent Hill, hell even Fury. There are so many people we can rely on, this kid is gonna be fucking rotten." He laughs a bit to try and ease the tension in Steve's shoulders. It seems to work and Steve faces him, eyes still downcast in doubt. "Now listen tough guy, you're the one that brought up all this family stuff. I was just fine with the two of us. But now you've got me all excited so we have to do this." Tony takes his hand. "We aren't at war. We deal with class A major assholes who have bigger egos than me. I promise Steve, we can have a kid."

"Sorry to break up this moment, but I might have a solution to your adoption issue." Fury's voice came over the com system in the living room.

Tony steps away from Steve and groans loudly. "Is nothing private anymore?"

"Not when you are a part of the Avengers."

"This line is supposed to be for emergencies only." Tony raises his eyebrows as he looks up at the celling.

"Consider this an emergency. Richard and Mary Parker's son, Peter Parker is in need of some super assistance."

Steve gives Tony one of his confused stares, where he isn't sure if he's supposed to know what they're talking about. "Richard Parker? I'm not sure I've ever heard of him."

"I recruited him after his time in the military to be one of our agents. His wife Mary was already working for the CIA. They passed away after a mission after the Red Skull, that was a few years ago. Their son, Peter Parker has been living with his Aunt and Uncle."

Tony shook his head. "Yeah okay, and what makes than an emergency."

"He was bitten by a radioactive spider. He's a little 9 year old boy with no parents and an elderly couple raising him. There's no way they can raise a kid with super powers."

Steve's lips twitch like he wants to grin but he's still trying to be professional. "So you want us to do… what exactly?"

"I figured that was the easy part. I want the two of you to take him in."

"Like a son?" Tony and Steve say at the same time. Their smile finally break through, gazes locked with excited eyes. Tony momentarily forgets how to breathe. A nine year old boy whose been bitten by a radioactive spider who has super powers. If this wasn't the perfect opportunity he and Steve were screwed.

"He's in the lobby of the tower if you're interested in meeting him."


	2. Chapter 2

Steve always wanted a family.

Watching Peter grow up, get his first chemistry set, build his first robot, attempt to play soccer and giving it up for chess instead. Watching Peter become Spider Man. Seeing him battle the bad guys and clean up the streets. Peter may not have started out as his son, but there was nothing that could keep Steve away from his boy.

Now at 16, Peter was sure to be the next Tony Stark. He had graduated high school and was now in a private academy for gifted minds while he decided which college he wanted to attend. Steve might not have baseball games to go to or dances to drive him to, but Peter was his pride and joy.

Being in the Avengers did not make being a parent any easier. After the whole Ultron incident three years ago, life was still hectic for this super family. Tony had decided being a part of the avengers was a side job and was focusing on SI, Steve had a new team to get together.

Tonight in particular, it was the first time in two weeks Steve had time to come home. Peter had rushed down the stairs from his own lab/library loft above the main living room. He tackled his father with a hug. Peter looked up at his dad, speechless and excited. "I thought you weren't coming until next week."

Steve chuckled at his son's excitement, gave him a gentle squeeze and pulled away to wrap an arm around his shoulders. "Well, I think Vision has it handled. I wanted to come home and eat dinner with my family." Steve glanced back behind him. "Oh and I brought some guests. If your dad asks tell him they followed me here, he hates it when I bring people without asking."

Natasha, Sam, Rhodey, and Wanda enter the front threshold. All looking a bit disheveled and unclean. "Hey short stuff." Sam ruffles Peter's hair fondly. "Are we welcome to use the showers?" He then asks Steve.

Steve nods with a chuckle and points toward the door to the left wing, the guest wing. "You guys know where to go."

Sam pats Steve's shoulder as he passes, Nat gives Peter a smile. "Hey Pete, still working on that scissor kick?"

"Without you? I'm awful at coaching myself." Peter laughs brightly. Natasha dips to kiss his cheek and follows after Sam to the showers. "Hey Rhodey."

"Hey kid, where's your old man at?" Rhodey looks around the foyer. "He's usually here all the time now."

"He's at the tower, he said he needed to work on something with Pepper."

Steve cocks a brow at his son. "Pepper?"

Wanda rounds Rhodey and smiles at the father son duo. "Calm down Cap, You're the only one for ."

"That's ." Tony's voice comes from the hall to the kitchen, where he came in through the garage door. "Just don't ask me to wear a sweater and sit in front of a train set." He glances at the group gathered in his foyer. "And what are you all doing in my house?" He gestures to the four of them. "Well aside from the people who live here."

"Got out of a mission early. Vision will be here later, they are staying for dinner." Steve tells Tony with his "Be friendly" face.

"What makes you think I'll cook for them?"

"Dad you can't cook." Peter says offhandedly.

Tony scrubs a hand down his face and sighs. "Yeah yeah. Go and get cleaned up, Peter can you give your dad and I a minute."

Peter nods, gives his returned father another hug before trailing after the avengers, ready to hear battle stories. Steve gazes after him with a proud grin on his face. That's his boy.

"Ya'know calling is always nice." Tony says, drawing Steve's attention away from the now closed door.

He takes a deep breath and looks back to his husband. Tony's got on a freshly pressed suit but there's sweat on his brow and grease stains on his fingers, he looks as if he hasn't shaved since Steve left two weeks ago. He'd been in the workshop all day, tugging on a suit to go talk to Pep. "You know how much I like to surprise you."

Tony shakes his head with a small smile. "You know how much I hate being surprised."

Steve laughs. "No that's a real lie. Come 'ere." He holds his arms open for Tony.

Tony doesn't hesitate the chance to snuggle himself up against Steve's hard chest. The captain America suit is filthy with caked on dirt and grime, it rubs off on Tony's designer suit but he only holds closer to Steve. "I've missed you so damn much."

"It was just two weeks." Steve says as if it's a comfort. Which they both know doesn't really apply to them. A day without a phone call could mean the other is dead, mere days apart was torture. Not being able to keep tabs on each other during a battle. It almost made Tony want to rejoin the avengers. But he couldn't do that to Peter.

"Shut up." Tony laughed against chest.

"Shutting up." Steve takes Tony's chin in his right hand and pulls his face up to his own. "I missed you too."


	3. Chapter 3

Peter also always wanted a real family.

His Aunt and Uncle were great, and visiting them on weekends was great. But ever since his parents had died all he wanted was parents again. Moving in with Tony and Steve was like a whole new world opened up; where his super powers weren't a guarded secret. They were important and his new parents helped him learn to use them. And the tower was always filled with people who loved and cared about him, for more of his childhood Peter had felt alone, but here in the tower; he felt like he belonged.

"This isn't like bringing home a stray dog Peter. She's a person." Steve shouts at his son.

Peter, now 19 and attending MIT, has brought home a girl. No, not his girlfriend or even friend. "Dad, she doesn't have anywhere else to go!" Peter defends. "Was I just supposed to leave here there? So S.H.I.E.L.D can do more experiments on her? And don't say they won't because you know they would have."

Peter had recently found a black market operation focusing on mutating children, it had taken a huge effort and help from Fury to finally take it down. Once they had, Peter came across a young girl, not a day over 12. According to the file attached to her cage, she was a mutation experiment on shapeshifting. She had been sold to the lab when she was a toddler. Peter couldn't turn her over to S.H.I.L.E.D with good conscience.

Of course his parents had to catch him trying to sneak her into the house.

"Pete I know you have a big heart, we love that about you. But her mutation may be unstable, she might need those experiments." His father Tony said gently, he had a hand on Steve's arm to keep him calm.

"Then let me look her over in the lab first. She doesn't need all those metal tables and white coats everywhere." Peter argues. This little girl was so tiny and malnourished; all he wanted to do was wrap her in a blanket and keep her safe. "I'm not letting you take her to Fury. She deserves better than that."

Steve frowns at his son, his heart breaking for his child. "Peter, you know taking her there is the best thing."

"Then I'm going with her. I'll finally let Fury and his scientist cut me open and see what makes me so special."

"You will do no such thing." Tony shouts. "This isn't about you Peter, this is about that little girl."

"Yeah! I know that! I'm the one that pulled her out of a cage!" Peter roars with a burning fire in his eyes.

Wanda, who had been with Natasha and the little girl in question; came up the stairs. "I could sense your anger if I were in Québec. Why do you not just take the child to Nick? We can trust him Peter."

Peter shakes his head no. "It's not about trust. She's been stabbed with needles since she was two, there isn't any reason for that to continue happening. If she's here we can keep her safe."

Steve heaves a sigh and locks his gaze with his love. A silent conversation occurs between them. "I mean we already have a spider kid, did we want another mutated kid?"

"We don't really have a choice." Tony says.

"Peter never asked for siblings." Steve glances at their still fuming son. "But he seems to be pretty serious about this."

"Then I guess that settles it."

"Guess so."

Tony and Steve turn away from Peter and walk back down stairs, Wanda grins and follows them. Peter is dumbfounded and confused. He fishmouths for a few moments then takes off down the stairs.

His dads are crouched down in front of the little girl who was nursing a Gatorade on the couch.

"I'm Steve and this is my husband Tony. We're Peter's dads." Steve gives the child the gentlest gaze, soft and comforting. "Peter wants you to stay here with us, would you like to stay here with us?"

The little girl glances up at Peter, he forces himself to smile at her, trying his best to watch the doors for a team of agents to come steal her away. She looks back to Steve and Tony. "Is it safe here? Can I really stay?"

Steve nods. "If that's really what you want." He says softly.

"Come here." Tony gathers the girl into his arms softly, her bones look close to shattering. "It's safer here than anywhere else in the world."

Her lithe arms twine around his neck and a broken sob slips out pathetically from her chapped lips. "I would really like to stay."

"Then you will." Steve says with a tone of finalization.

Natasha smiles up at Peter. "Looks like you've got a little sister."

"Looks like you've got another niece." I s his only response as he stares at the scene before him.

His father's holding the little broken girl in their arms. That was him all those years ago. He was just a little kid that accidentally got mutated on a school field trip. This little girl deserved this life, this chance.


	4. Chapter 4

Annalise had never known a family.

In the laboratory she knew doctors and nurses, scientists that poked and prodded harshly. Not the gentle sweetness of a mother and father.

As the years passed on she gave up hope for a family. In her mind she imagined one of the nicer female nurses as her mother and the doctor that gave her medication as her father. In her minds eye she would create a world where they lived in a two story house and had a corgi with white paws whose name was Maxwell.

But reality would strike her with the jolt of a cattle prod to her side.

After he rescue and sudden adoption into the avenger's family, she realized that being apart of a family wasn't a big house with a corgi named Maxwell.

A family could be a Super Soldier, mad genius, and a spider man brother.

She found she quite liked it that way.

Annalise liked causing trouble around Avenger's HQ. Loved it even. It was the best way to pass the time when your Dads were stuck in a boring board meeting and your Brother was off at a lecture.

At 14 she was shorter than everyone in her class and unlike her genius brother, she wasn't a gifted genius. She always had to crack the books open and spend hours in Steve's unused office with notes scattered on the desk. But she got straight A's and her not so straight fathers' were proud of her.

She was supposed to be in the training hall with Natasha and Sam, but running around HQ as a bangle tiger was so much more fun! Her white fur caught the sunlight perfectly through the windows, everyone shouted in surprise and jumped out of her way as she pushed her paws against the sleek tile and propelled herself towards no real destination.

Annalise hit a dead end at the elevators. A whimper fell past her tiger mouth and she pawed at the buttons, when the up arrow finally lit up she growled out happily. The doors opened and revealed an empty elevator. She climbed in, sat down and extended a paw-which shifted into a human hand. She clicked the number 9 and retracted her arm back to a furry leg. Her tail skirted back and forth against the wall of the elevator, when the ding rang out and the doors slid open she pounced out. Sniffing the air for signs of her fathers. This would surely be a fun surprise for their meeting!

Taking off down the hall she chased after the scent of Tony's aftershave.

The massive glass room where the meeting was being held was on her left; she skidded to a halt and wagged her tail impatiently. How long would it take for someone to look over and see a giant tiger at the door? After ten seconds of no fearful shouts, she lifted her front paws and pushed them against the door, letting out a rather large and ferocious roar. Agent Hill, who had been in the seat closest to the door shoot up and aimed her gun at the door, Fury who'd been speaking had taken aim as well. The other major men in suits had taken cover under the long desk. Steve fought back a grin as he shook his head, attempting to disapprove. Whereas Tony was grinning and laughing like a madman, clapping and cheering. Annalise mewled happily and licked the glass of the door.

After the initial shock of her arrival, Steve asked her to shift back to normal and return to the training hall. She did, not without a promise of pizza for dinner and a Disney movie marathon. Back in her human form, Tony adjusted her brown hair- that he had curled himself that morning- and kissed her forehead. Agent Hill escorted her to the training hall to ensure she held up her end of the deal.

They reached the third floor under ground and Agent Hill walked her to the door of Annalise's personal training facility. "Now, try and get some real work done okay? We don't take you out of school once a week so you can just goof off around HQ." The usually serious woman smiled down at her. "Look, if you get all your work done you and I can go to the shooting range this Saturday, maybe Nat will join us."

Annalise mulls it over. She's only allowed to go to the shooting range with Steve and sometimes Aunt Nat, but those are rare occasions. "Are you being for real? Or yanking my chain to get my work done?"

"Guess you'll have to find out."

"You're playing hard ball today." She groans annoyed and rolls her blue eyes. "Fine. Fineeeee. I'll train, jeze why is it such a big deal?" Annalise complains about training to anyone who will listen. All she ever did while she was in captivity was train; they would give her injections and toss her in training simulators. She was having to do the same thing here, minus the injections and it's only once a week. But still, she doesn't want to do it.

"If you keep talking like that Tony will start listening. You need to keep training and keep this power of yours in check." Natasha steps out of the training room in a tight tank top and spandex capris. She's a bit sweaty and her hair is framing her face in damp strands. "Come on kid, I'm all warmed up. It's your turn."

Annalise flicks her gaze to her sneakers and twitches uncomfortably under the women's stares. She's not one for the center of attention, especially when someone is telling her what to do and it isn't Tony or Steve. "Okay Okay, I told Mom and Dad I would train. Let's go already."

"Which one is Mom?" Agent Hill looks to Natasha confusedly.

The black widow chuckles. "Tony."


End file.
